


There's a reason they fail

by lolabirdlolie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AHHAHA ITS A TAG, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clingy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cutting, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I talk in da tags like tommy swears he aint clingyyy, IRL Fic, IS THAT RLLY A TAG??, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jubilee line, LMAO, LMAOO thats not a real tag, Mild Blood, Minecraft, One Big Happy Family, Other, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Phone Calls & Telephones, Pogs in the chat?, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Self harming Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Swearing, Teen Angst, Thinkin as a write kinda shitt, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Triggers, Why Did I Write This?, digging through the trashhhhsh, he like a racoon, lots of swearing, sbi, takes place in real world, triggering, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolabirdlolie/pseuds/lolabirdlolie
Summary: HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THATTHEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT~~Read the tagsTitle inspired by Wilbur soot's song Jubilee line :))
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 311





	There's a reason they fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxAwesomeMel62xX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAwesomeMel62xX/gifts).



> if u came from my other fics
> 
> no u didnt ^_^

Tommy was streaming as usual, a special video with the SBI. He made sure to put on a baggy white hoodie as he cut pretty bad that day. He forced laughs and smiles while his wrist stung.

_He'd have to stitch that up later_

"SHIT SHIT SHIT-" Tommy cursed, parkouring away from Technoblade as he chased him with a diamond sword while Tommy only had two sticks in his inventory. A "you died" screen popped up on his monitor and he screeched unreadable words until he ran out of breath. 

"If only you were better at PVP" Technoblade gloated, his avatar running away from Tommy's now respawned body. Tommy only huffed with anger as he went to pick up his two sticks from the ground, but before he could do it Wilbur placed lava down where Tommy stood and he died, Phil only chuckled while Wilbur imitated dream with his signature wheeze.

"FUCK YOU GUYS!! I'M LIKE USAIN BOLT BUT BETTER AND MORE ATTR-" Tommy insulted before he slammed his hand down on his desk, resulting in his wrist hitting the side of his desk. 

"Ow, fuck!" Tommy yelped, holding his wrist in pain.

"You alright toms?" Philza asked, mining ores deep bellow the others. "Yeah that sounded like it hurt." Wilbur noted, off doing whatever.

"Yeah just hurt my hand, I'm fine I can keep playing." Tommy murmured, letting go of his wrist and going back to his stream.

_**Do u guys see that?** _

_**what the hell??** _

_**Uhm is he alright?** _

_**haha he is on his period** _

_**its prob just a bloody nose** _

_**that wasnt there before??** _

_**Whats that?** _

_**Its just marker maybe**_

_**somebody tell dadza** _

_**why is there blood on your hoodie sleeve?** _

"Uhm Tommy?" Philza hesitated, his avatar stopping in its tracks, "My chat is telling me there's something wrong with your.. uh sleeve."

Tommy tilted his head in confusion, before looking down at his hoodie sleeve, blood pooling at the bottom of it.

"Oh shit." Tommy muttered, turning off his camera quickly and running out of the room. 

_Must've opened it somehow_

He quickly ran into the bathroom, pulling out and aid kit and bringing down his sleeve

Red blood dripped down his wrist, the skin around the cut turning a sort of red-ish purple

He quickly wrapped a bandage around his wrist, careful not to irritate it further.

_Ouch_

He quickly pulled on a dark purple hoodie, Once it was done he pulled his sleeve back up and went to his room. Spinning around in his chair and turning on his camera. 

"SORRY BOYS! HAD TO DO SOMETHING FOR A SECOND!" Tommy smiled, going back to his game while the VC went silent. 

"Are you sure your alright Tommy?" Technoblade asked, with his dull monotone voice that you could swear was sarcastic.

"Of course big T! THE BLADE, MY HOMIE!!! MY FELLAS!!!" Tommy joked loudly, his fingers dancing on his keyboard. Technoblade shrugged, not thinking about the fact that.. no they could not see him, and went back to the game. 

"Tommy once again, are you sure your fine?" Philza asked, his avatar stopping in front of Tommy's avatar.

"OF COURSE!" Tommy yammered, "Chill fellas!! Take Wilbur's advice and have some blue!" He then dropped spare blue dye onto the ground and hopped away. None was the wiser to the way his heart pounded in his chest.

~~

Once the stream was over he finally took a breather, sinking back into his chair as the rest of the vc talked about something he didn't bother to listen too. instead choosing to pick at some peeling paint on his desk.

"Kinda weird mate, right Tommy?" Philza asked, which made Tommy jump in his chair a little bit before murmuring out a small agreement. 

"Seriously though, what was that? Blood?" Wilbur said, the ring around his icon turning green for a few moments.

"Fellas i'm fine" Tommy groaned, "Just a little blood is all! Seriously though it's nothing."

"That wasn't just a "little" blood Tommy." Techno retorted, "Mhm, I agree with Techno to the blade here." Philza replied, "Where did that even come from?"

The vc went silent for a moment as they all waited for Tommy's answer, but it never came as a ding signified the leaving of a member, specifically Tommy leaving the call.

"Shit." Wilbur sighed, following tommy and leaving the call, one by one everybody left the call, wondering what just happened.

~~

Tommy crashed in his bed, tears threatening to spill over as he shoved his face into his pillow, silently screaming into it.

_Shit_

_shit_

_FUCK_

_It's alright they haven't found out yet_

He sighed deeply, curling into himself, arms wrapping around himself gently, He thought for a moment. Tonight he would definitely do something really stupid

but before he could finish the thought he fell into the tantalizing pull of sleep.

~~

About an hour later, he woke up to the sound of ringing. He groggily grabbed his phone off his bedside table, staring through blue slits at the familiar face of tubbo, and pressed accept.

"Tubbo..?" Tommy muttered, his sleepiness obvious in his voice.

_Stop me, tell me that you love me so I don't do something I'll regret_

"Sorry for waking you Tommy!" Tubbo laughed, but the laugh was sort of nervous and sounded fake.

_Teenagers don't cry so, please tell me that they don't so I don't feel more stupid then I already am_

Tommy stiffened when he heard Tubbo's laugh. Tommy was one of the few that could differ between Tubbo's fake and real laugh, and this was a fake laugh. Tommy quickly sobered from his sleepiness and stared at his phone.

_I need you to reassure me so I don't do something incredibly stupid_

"Tommy, I just wanted to tell you I liked todays stream!" Tubbo said with an obvious shake in his voice,

_Please. I want to tell you but how? You would leave me, i know it_

"Okay I bet you can tell that's not what I called for."

Tommy chuckled for a moment, obviously he could tell. 

"I just wanna' say that I care for you Tommy, and you can tell me anything." Tubbo's soft voice rang through Tommy's small room, it almost brought him to tears with how much affection and love was shown in that tone.

_It cant be real._

"Wilbur told you, didn't he?" Tommy's voice dripped with malice. His grip on the phone hardening for a second.

"He did.." Tubbo whimpered, his words small. "I just want to know what that was Tommy..."

Tommy scoffed, why would Tubbo care? 

"I'll tell you someday big man" Tommy sighed before hanging up, and falling back into the thing he loved the most

sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god mel if u see this (doubt it) i will KILL YOU!!
> 
> ~~  
> i only gifted it to my friend because thats what i always do btw ahaha  
> ~~
> 
> Don't worry I'll try and add a second chapter to this fic :)


End file.
